


The Last Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hides in a closet from Loki's wrath when he eats the last piece of cake leftover from Loki's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, The Avengers, Thor, or Harry Potter. I wish I owned Loki, the sexy mischief maker, but sadly, I don't. *sigh*

Anyways, here's a weird story about Harry/Loki and cake. Enjoy! :)

 

Harry didn't know why he did it. He just…did. And he knew he was going to get it good when Loki got home. That was why he hid in the closet and created a magical barrier to keep Loki out. It would buy him time for Loki to calm down and not murder him.

The cake just looked so delicious. Taunting him from its silver platter on the counter top. Its chocolate shavings, thin strips of chocolate artwork on top with white frosting underneath, and the raspberry filling in between two layers of chocolate. Loki had a friend make it especially for him, as his birthday was two days ago. All the pieces were gone except the one, and it sat there pretty all day with Harry's green eyes occasionally wandering to it and licking his lips. He had to eat it, he just had to.

He heard the front door open and shut, and Loki call his usual, "I'm home, Harry."

Harry shut his eyes and brought his knees to his chest in the dark closet. It was small, a coat closet, and the broom that lay in the back was dusty and Harry held in a sneeze.

"Harry, where are you?" Loki's curious voice called.

He was in the hallway, heading towards the living room, which was next to the kitchen where right there Harry could picture the empty glass case with the cake gone.

"I know you're home, love." Loki's voice was teasing. Harry knew it would not be so in three…two…one… "Harry! You ate my cake!"

Harry flinched at the furious tone. He hid his face in his legs and shook his head. Why did you do it, he thought to himself. You should've known Loki would be angry. He'll probably deny you sex for who-knows-how-long. Maybe forever. What a horrible thought.

Loki's footsteps came into the second hallway, where he'd gone and ran in when he heard and felt Loki coming down the road. He should've just gone in the floo to Thor's place; it would be much safer as he loved Harry for making his little brother so happy. Though his affections were a bit tiring and his energy seemed to drain Harry's own, he would keep Harry safe from Loki's wrath.

"That was a very bad thing you did. Eating my birthday cake made especially for me, what a naughty boy."

Harry swallowed hard. He was right outside the door. Surely he would notice the magic blocking it.

And he did. "Harry, come out of the closet."

Harry would've laughed if he wasn't so scared. He pressed his lips tighter and shook his head, refusing to talk.

"You do know this won't last long. And when it falls I will be here to drag you out and punish you for eating my special cake." And Loki walked away. "I'll be at Tony Stark's. We have some business to talk of, but I will be home before midnight."

The door shut and Harry was alone. But he didn't leave the closet until Loki was all the way gone from the neighborhood, magical signature and all. He stood up and bumped his head on the wooden rack that held the coats up and opened the door cautiously, peaking out and looking left and right. No Loki. Safe.

He sighed, relieved. "Thank Merlin. I'm not going to die today."

He stepped out and was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted in the air. Loki was behind him holding him up, glaring.

He should've known it was a trick. Tony wasn't even home—he just remembered he was going to Malibu or something. Hawaii? Jamaica? It didn't really matter, Harry was caught and that was that.

He turned his big eyes up at the mischief God but Loki barely twitched a lip. "Don't even try it. I've lived with Thor for thousands of years, Harry, I can turn away the 'puppy eyes'."

Harry pouted and trembled his lip. "But Loki…"

"No Harry." Loki dragged him away up the stairs. "I was looking forward to eating that cake. Maybe after some Midgardian TV, or late night sex, who knows? Now I'll never get to eat it until my next birthday."

"That's just a year, Loki!"

"It's much too long for such a delightful treat."

Harry was tossed onto the bed. He looked up at Loki with indignation.

Loki crossed his arms and stared Harry down with angry blue eyes. "You stole from me."

"I'm your husband! 'What's mine is yours', remember?"

Loki shook his head. "This was only mine. Made for me, on my birthday."

Harry blushed. "I am sorry."

Loki nodded at him, smiling. "I know you are. However…an apology is a childish punishment. You are an adult and deserving of a more severe punishment."

Harry huffed and crossed his legs on their bed. "Well? What is my sentence then?"

The look in his eyes was terrifying. Harry nearly wet himself. It was so joyful and evil, but it turned him on so much. Fuck, Loki was damn sexy when he dominated him.

"I spoke to Thor earlier. We talked about you, as we do most of the time. He wants to spend a weekend with you and get to know you better. I told him I would ask you…now I am telling you."

Harry stood up. An entire weekend, alone with Thor? He couldn't take it! "No please I'm so sorry please!" He actually got on his knees before Loki and begged, like he knew Loki would love.

Loki patted his head. "I called him a few minutes ago to tell him you'd love to."

Harry looked up at Loki, shocked. He stood up and glared at his husband with angry tears in his eyes. "Loki… you're…so…mean!"

Loki laughed as Harry ran to the bathroom. Dramatic and cute. That was Harry. He would comfort him later, when things calmed down. It was just a weekend with his brother, honestly how difficult could it be?

He grinned maliciously. He knew just how it would be.

Harry would learn from this. The lesson being that stealing from him was very, very wrong.

 

Well, that's the end of it! Thanks for reading!

-Eve


End file.
